


And Then They Kissed

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: After all the ups and downs they've been through, it would perhaps be in poor taste of Ed to just kiss Oswald.  Perhaps he should ask first.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 36





	And Then They Kissed

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Yes. No. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"So I won't."

"You're giving up, just like that?"

"I'm not giving up. You said-"

"Damn what I said, and kiss me."

"I thought it wasn't a good idea."

"Since when does something like that stop you?"

"Since now. Since I'm trying not to mess up again."

"Fine then."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. If you won't do it then it falls to me."

_ And then they kissed. _


End file.
